Not Enough
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because maybe when your daddy is the richest man around and you fall for a simple boy, love just isn't enough to keep you together.


**{**_**How wonderful life is, now that you're in the world**_**}**

"Tell me how much you love me."

Natsu peered up from underneath the blonde, a boyish smile meeting his lips.

"Now why would you wanna hear that?" He teased in response. The girl screwed her nose up mockingly, dipping her head down to steal a kiss.

They were relaxing in the middle of a wide meadow, she was lying on top of him partially. Her arms wrapped around him affectionately.

"Because I know I love you more." She replied with a smirk. A challenge flashed through his eyes and he sat them up, grinning wickedly.

"Is that a challenge Miss Heartfilia?" His simper caused her to giggle.

"I know how you love your challenges, Mister Dragneel." She chimed in response.

"You shouldn't have said that." He replied, pushing her over onto the grass. She let out a laugh when his lips connected with her neck, tickling her. She tried pushing his face away, only to receive more kisses.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy guffawed, her stomach starting to ache. He disregarded her completely, his kisses trailing up and down her neck.

"Who loves who more now? Huh?" He growled between kisses, his own smile coming to his lips when she let out another cute giggle.

"I do!" She proclaimed, wrapping her arms back around his waist. He let out his own laugh, completely bliss.

* * *

"_You can't stay with that boy, Lucille."_

"_I love him Daddy!"_

"_Oh please, it's just a small fling."_

"_No! I truly love him!"_

"_Enough Lucille, I forbid you from seeing him anymore."_

"_You can't tell me who to love! I'll-I'll-I'll run away!"_

"_You wouldn't go a mile. That boy has nothing for you, no money at all. No poor trash will be dirtying the Heartfilia name."_

"_Daddy-!"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

Natsu clenched his fist, glaring down at the polished floors. He fidgeted in his 200 dollar seat, feeling worse and worse with each passing second.

"_I hate you daddy! I hate you and Mom probably hated you too!"_

A large door slam was heard, causing Natsu to flinch. He heard the clicking of her high heels, and felt a sudden urge to leave.

And so he followed that urge.

He jumped up out of his seat and bolted to the doors, not even daring to look behind him.

"Natsu?" He heard her voice called from the room he was just in. Her voice sounded wet and slobbery, like she had just been crying.

"Natsu!" She called, closer than before. By the way her footsteps picked up he could tell she had seen him running away. She called out to him desperately one more time, a sob escaping her as well.

He couldn't take it anymore. That sob made him snap. He suddenly frozen right in the middle of his fleeing, and soon enough he felt something hit him in the back and arms wrap around him in an embrace.

"Don't go, please don't leave me." She cried into his jacket. He felt his muscles slack, turning around in her embrace to hold her tightly.

"You know it has to happen, right?" Natsu asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Lucy pulled away just enough to look up at him in confusion, her brown eyes watery from the tears.

"What?" Lucy asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"We need to stop acting like idiots and just end." Natsu replied softly, his gaze directed at the floor instead.

"End? What do you mean end?" Lucy's voice was like a small child's, her brown eyes holding fear in them,

"You...you can't be with me anymore." Natsu mumbled, feeling his own wet tears rise, though he pushed them back just before they fell.

"And why the hell not? Is it because of my father?" Lucy demanded, nose to nose with him.

He didn't respond, just continued staring off into space glumly.

"Answer me, damn it" She snarled, her voice hanging with tears unshed. Natsu's eyes flashed and his gaze landed on her.

"Yes it's because of your father! He's right! I'm trash, a rat, nothing more! We could never be together!" He yelled at her, his heart ripping into small pieces.

"No! No your not!" She screamed back, resting both her palms on his cheeks. "Natsu Dragneel I am too deeply in love with you! If you didn't want this, then why did you even ask me out!?" She yelled, her eyes shut tightly as she cried.

_Because I love you. _"I don't know! I'm stupid, that's why! Your daddy was right, this'll be nothing more than a summer fling. You won't even remember me when you go back to whatever rich village you came from."

She gasped and took a step back, her brown orbs wide. "...You...you take that back." She whispered, her voice fragile. Natsu bit his lip, looking the other way.

"Don't you see?"

"See what?" She replied, her voice barely above a shaky whisper.

"I have nothing."

She didn't respond.

"I have nothing, _we'll _have nothing."

"I don't care, I love you."

"But you'll end up hating me. You'll hate me for taking away everything. I'll hate me." Natsu sighed.

"No Natsu, I could never-"

"I just want you to be happy." He cut her off, his voice a light murmur.

"I am happy, with you!"

"But you'll be even happier with them. You don't belong with me, Luce. You don't belong here." He insisted. Lucy took a step towards him, taking his hand in her's. She rested it on her cheek, leaning into his warmth.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care what they think!" She asked.

"But I have no money. I can't support us in any way. It might be alright now, but later you'll want kids. And a big house. Stuff I can't give you."

"As long as you give me you, I don't need any of that."

Natsu met her eyes, his own widening when he saw the honest truth in her orbs.

"I don't wanna take-"

"Just shut the hell up!" She growled, attacking him with kisses. Once she started he couldn't hold back, fighting just as hard.

"I love you idiot! Are you that stupid?" She mumbled. Natsu tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer.

"If I say it, then you won't give up, will you?" He hummed in response.

She laughed lightly. "I'm not giving up even if you say you hate me." She replied cheekily. Natsu shook his head, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Then I love you." He whispered against her ear, smirking when he felt the shiver run down her spine.

"I love you and I'll work to get a better job. I'll give you anything you want, I'll try Luce." He said between kisses, and her grand smile made his heart skip.

"All I need is you, Natsu."

* * *

**Yay fluff / / /vomits**

**So I saw The Notebook for the first time yesterday(I'm so slow xD) and I saw The Host(it wasn't as twilighty as I imagined, it was pretty good^^) and I'm hoping to see Evil Dead (prob not XD) I started writing this at 3 am ene I wanted an angsty ending, but...meeh XD LET'S MAKE OUT INSTEAD -u-**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
